


A Very Touch-Starved Tyrant

by kaijw



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dom/sub, Fire Nation (Avatar), Forced Kissing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Muscles, Praise Kink, Prison Sex, Spit As Lube, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijw/pseuds/kaijw
Summary: My heart was on the verge of popping out of my chest.  I couldn’t believe it.  I had been fantasizing about him since the day he was thrown in prison.  And now... now I was going to see him.  Smell him.  Touch him...
Relationships: Ozai (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> someone needs to call the horny police on me. QUICK.

The warm, salty taste of skin spread throughout the tip of my tongue, and I reveled in the sensation of the contact. I dragged my tongue along the vast expanse of his chest, his fingers gently intertwining with the hair on the back of my head. The deep rumble he uttered reverberated throughout my entire body, and I grinned at the buzz. All I had ever wanted was to be here with him, and my dream was finally a reality. He was right here at my fingertips... I was touching him... kissing him with such a touch-starved intensity it burned. It was almost too good to be true.

My eyes fluttered open, warm sunlight streaming through the thin curtains. Disappointment suddenly settled heavy in my stomach, almost like acid eating away at the tender flesh. I groaned and sat up, half-heartedly punching a pillow out of frustration. Another dream. Great. The only physical contact I’d had in the past year was just a figure of my imagination. I rolled over, only to wince at the evident discomfort between my legs. Well, I suppose one thing from my dream was brought back with me to the physical world. I sighed and checked my door to make sure it was locked, then focused my attention on my morning wood. Usually when I was attending to my needs first thing in the morning, I would use quick strokes to just get it over with. But this time I used languid... soft caresses, imagining his hands on me- nope! No no no no. Not his hands. That’s... wrong. I shouldn’t have been thinking about him. But spirits, lately it seemed that he was the only thing on my mind. What I would GIVE to just touch him... to worship his body... to-

“Sir? Fire Lord Zuko requests an audience with you,” the high-pitched chime of my assistant’s voice came from the other side of my door, and I clamped a hand over my mouth to prevent any unwanted noises from escaping. 

“Y-yeah, okay. Thanks Baozhai! I’ll be there in a... bit,” I huffed, trying (and failing) to keep my voice level. 

“Sir? Are you okay? You sound pained,” Baozhai’s voice became even higher with worry, and I could hear him take a step towards the door. 

“No no! Don’t- I’m fine, Baozhai, really! I’m okay!” my voice nearly trembled as I hit my climax, catching my seed just in time with my other hand. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Let me take a quick bath and I’ll be right with him,” I said, wiping the thin sheen of sweat that had formed on my forehead. 

“Okay, sir. Take your time, sir,” Baozhai said, and I sighed a breath of relief when I heard his footsteps fade down the hall. I went into the bathroom and washed off my hands, then turned on the water for my bath. After stretching my stiff back out a bit, I stripped and stepped into the water. It was lukewarm, but could easily be fixed with the heat the palms of my hands could produce. The perks of being a fire bender. And a pretty good one, at that. According to Zuko (or Fire Lord Zuko, as most called him) I wasn’t only talented when it came to combat, but I had developed many innovative uses for my bending when it came to culinary affairs. His uncle often praised me on my tea-making, much to my delight. 

I had known Zuko since we were 12 years old. We had met when his mother had searched the higher-class portions of the town to find Zuko a good sparring partner, and I was eager to comply. We became quick friends, and that finding many of our interests were similar, we began to see each other outside of his lessons. However, after the Agni Kai, he became increasingly cold and distant, no matter how many times I told him that I didn’t see him any differently because of his scar. He left to pursue his hunt for the Avatar soon after, and we didn’t end up talking for another three years. But when we met up again after the war ended, we rekindled our old relationship quickly. Four years had passed, and we had been inseparable since. 

After my bath, I dried off and clad myself in my best maroon changshan. I left my room and met Baozhai at the end of the hall, and we greeted each other with a bow. 

“I apologize for interrupting your slumber, sir,” he said, adding an additional bow and earning a chuckle from me.

“You didn’t, Baozhai, don’t even worry about it,” I gave him a genuine smile and clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you, sir,” he said, his ears turning slightly pink. “Er... well, um-“

“Yes! Lord Zuko awaits. Onward!” I pranced forward, hoping my playful demeanor would help Baozhai loosen up a bit. We reached his chambers, where Baozhai stopped in his tracks.

“I’ll be out here, sir,” he said, head lowered. 

“Well... why don’t you just come in with me? I’m sure Zuko would love to meet you,” I said, giving him a reassuring smile. 

“Oh no no no, sir! The Fire Lord most certainly would NOT be interested in meeting a mere assistant such as myself,” Baozhai said, staring down at his feet.

“Hey,” I put a hand under his chin, getting him to look up at me. “I’m his right hand man AND best friend. I’m sure he’d be honored to meet someone as skilled and smart as you are. And he’s a great guy, so don’t be nervous.”

Baozhai smiled, and slid a hand through his hair. “You... really think so?”

“I KNOW so. Now come on!” 

I swung the door to his chambers open, both of us grinning widely at each other upon making eye contact. There were two prison guards on either side of him, and a man I recognized as the warden of Capital City Prison. 

“The Fire Lord requests my audience?” I said with a smirk, bowing comically low. 

Zuko chuckled and walked up to me, embracing me in a warm hug. 

“Glad you could make it, buddy,” he said after releasing me. 

“Anything for you,” I said, then turning to address a very starstruck looking Baozhai. “My Lord, this is Baozhai. My assistant.” 

“I-It’s an honor, my lord!” Baozhai stammered, dropping to his knees at Zuko’s feet. 

“Please. There are no need for pleasantries. Any friend of his is a friend of mine,” Zuko said genially, causing Baozhai’s eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets. 

“He’s a big fan,” I chortled, giving Baozhai’s back a pat. “Anyway, what can I do for you?” 

“Well, if you aren’t already acquainted, this is the Capital City warden and his best guards,” Zuko said, gesturing towards the men on either side of him.

“A pleasure,” the warden said as we exchanged bows. “My name is Duyi. This is Fuhua, and this is Gan.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, gentlemen. So what’s the plan? We gonna show some of the dirty lowlifes of Capital City who’s in charge?” I said gruffly, kissing my bicep.

“In a way, yes,” Zuko said, his expression turning slightly solemn in an instant. My back stiffened, an unruly thought popping into my mind. Surely he didn’t mean... 

“It’s my father. There have been reports of him talking to himself lately... yelling, more like. Most of the guards aren’t willing to engage with him because they’re afraid he might try something. Obviously he hasn’t had his bending in years, but his strength is still mostly there. I would check on himself myself, but... it’s... too painful. So the only person I could think of was you. You’ve always been good at talking to people.”

At this, I put a hand on his shoulder and nodded sympathetically. “I understand. And frankly I’m... honored that you would even consider me for such an important task. I won’t let you down.”

***

Before I headed to the prison with Duyi and his men, I took a quick trip to my room, where I processed what Zuko had just told me. My heart was on the verge of popping out of my chest. I couldn’t believe it. I had been fantasizing about him since the day he was thrown in prison. And now... now I was going to see him. Smell him. Touch him- 

I gave myself a hard knock on the head. I shouldn’t be thinking like this! He’s a criminal. An ex-tyrant. A terrible father. So... why was I feeling like this? A frustrated groan escaped my throat, and I ran my hands through my hair. I couldn’t tell if I was nervous, excited, or strangely aroused...

No. I was going to Capital City prison to interrogate him, and Zuko trusted me with this task. I wasn’t going to let him down.  
I took a sharp breath and found the strength to finally leave my room, holding my head high. 

After consoling a very nervous Baozhai, I followed Duyi to the glum building, taking in the dismal scene. Prisons always made me strangely sad to an extent. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but there was something oddly hopeless about all prisons, no matter how evil the criminals were. 

Duyi stopped in front of the ex-leader’s cell, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. 

“Would you like us to go in with you?” Duyi asked, his eyes begging me to say no. 

“No thank you. I’ll let you know if I’m in need of assistance, though,” I said, suddenly feeling very nervous. Duyi nodded, opening the door with a tense arm. 

I stepped inside, making sure to close and lock the metal door behind me. I stood there for a moment, my clammy palms sticky against the cool metal. I could hear his breathing behind me... I could FEEL his eyes boring into the back of my head. I shook my head vigorously. Enough cowardice. It was time to face him. 

“Ozai...” I murmured, turning around. The dim, rustic lighting made his golden eyes shine as he stared at me... THROUGH me, really. Dark strands of hair that he once wore in an elegant top-knot now hung loose around his face, framing his sharp features. Spirits... even in this undignified state... he was still more gorgeous than I could have ever imagined. 

“Who might you be?” he asked with an unexpected sly tone. “Another one of my son’s lapdogs he uses to do his dirty work?”

“Tough talk for a man who could do nothing to stop me if I wanted to give you a scar to match Zuko’s,” I remarked, my confidence slowly returning. I stepped closer to the bars of his cell, and noticed him shuffle backwards slightly. 

“Scared, Ozai?” I asked in a voice of mock sympathy, the pride in my chest swelling when he scowled. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you. I feel like your pathetic ass has been through enough, don’t you?”

Ozai grunted, his eyes shooting to a spot on the ground. 

“I’m just here to ask you a few questions. If you cooperate, I’ll leave you alone, and you won’t ever have to see my face again. Does that sound good?” 

Still no response from Ozai. I raised an eyebrow and released my grip on the bars. 

“Unless... you LIKE the attention,” I said slowly, making sure he drank in each word carefully. “It’s probably been YEARS since someone has talked to you this much, hasn’t it?” 

He looked up at me for a second, then back down. I took that for a yes. 

“Well then...” my voice was now down to a whisper, and I pulled out the set of keys Duyi had given me back at the palace. “The prison warden and two other guards are outside as we speak, and if you were to try anything, I guarantee they would put you in your place for good. So...”

I slipped the key into the hole, turning it at a painfully slow pace. 

“You’re going to stay right where you are, and I’m going to join you. That way we can have a more... intimate conversation rather than interrogation. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

I got the door to open and I stepped inside, careful to close it as quietly as humanly possible. Ozai hadn’t moved since the last time he talked, sitting in that same miserably slouched position. I kneeled in front of him, making sure we were eye to eye. 

“I’d like you to tell me the reason why you’ve been talking to yourself. I’m... sure it’s nothing, but some of the guards are becoming increasingly concerned. So...?” 

Ozai’s mouth twitched, but he uttered no response. Being this close to him could have been enough to bring me over the edge already, but I was using every ounce of my self-control to take this slow. 

“What happened to your big mouth, Ozai? You used it only a minute ago,” I said coyly. My fingers had managed to travel from my knee to his, and were tracing a slow line up his thigh. His eyes were staring down at them, eyebrows lowered so that they now brushed his thick lashes. 

“Ozai...” I was going to say something else, but had forgotten when I leaned forward, putting my open, hungry lips on his. I saw his eyes widen, and I held his hands to the ground to prevent him from squirming.

He pulled back suddenly, his mouth slightly agape. He blinked a few times, then tried to look away, but I slipped a hand under his chin and forced him to look at me. We sat there for a moment, just staring wordlessly at each other. My hand snaked its way up his shoulder blade and around his neck, and I pulled him in for another hungry kiss. My tongue met his, and I lapped it against the roof of his mouth as he remained motionless. 

“What’s the matter? I would think the great Fire Lord Ozai himself would prove to be a bit more experienced when it came to these sorts of things...” I whispered against his mouth, then trapping his bottom lip between my teeth. He pressed his hands against my chest in a weak attempt to shove me off, but I snapped my hands up and grasped his wrists. 

“You make a sound, and I’ll tell the guards...” I said in a low voice, capturing his mouth again. This time he groaned lightly, prying his wrists free and turning away. 

“Fine,” I said coldly, abruptly standing up. “Have it your way.”

I shoved the key into the lock and wriggled aggressively, and swung open the door to his cell. 

“Wait,” he croaked when my hands reached the metal door. I smirked, but didn’t let him get the satisfaction of seeing. 

“What was that?” I asked, looking over my shoulder. 

“I-please. Please don’t go...” he said after taking a shaky breath. “I’m sorry.” 

I turned to face him again. He looked so... pathetic. Sexy, yes, but pathetic. The once powerful Fire Lord Ozai was on his knees, begging for me to come back and give him the intimacy he had been craving for so long. I had to give him at least that, since he asked so nicely. 

“So you’ve come to your senses, have you?” I said, circling him and taking care to tread on his splayed fingers. He winced at the pain, but nodded. 

“Look me in the eyes when you’re speaking to me, Ozai,” I said sternly, gripping him by the hair and forcing his head up. 

“Y-yes... I have,” he said, making a sorry attempt to nod. 

“That’s more like it,” I said, moving my face closer to his. “Now we’re going to try again. Only this time, you’re going to ENJOY it.”

Still standing but bent over, I attacked his mouth, softening my grip on his hair. I suddenly felt my biceps being gripped by two shaky hands, and I cupped the back of his neck to keep him steady. I pulled back slowly, a string of saliva keeping us connected. After licking it up and grinning slyly, I felt one of Ozai’s hands creep up my inner thigh. I cocked an eyebrow, letting his hand move slowly but surely towards my crotch. 

“Naughty little thing,” I huffed, guiding his hand to speed up the process. Without warning, his hand suddenly slipped into my pants and held my length, and I let out a gasp at the sudden contact. His cold palm slid along the already hard flesh, and for the first time, he smiled up at me. My hand went back to his hair, and I prodded his lips with my cock lightly. He slid his tongue across the head, calloused fingers running up along the underside.

“So... you’re not as inexperienced as I thought,” I chuckled softly, forcing his head down further. He braced himself against my thighs when I shoved my cock all the way in his mouth, the slick walls of his throat warming up its length. He gagged a bit, but my hand on the back of his head wouldn’t let him pull back. When I noticed his hand reaching for his own cock, I pressed my foot between his legs harshly.

“Who said you could touch yourself?” I sneered, putting more pressure on his crotch. I pulled my cock out of his mouth (earning a small whimper) and kneeled down in front of him. 

“Hands behind your back. Now,” I snapped, reaching out and pulling his cock out of his trousers. He was already half hard, and I gave him a few quick strokes to test the waters. He helplessly looked at me and let out a moan, his pupils dilated with obvious lust and arousal. 

“Shh... quiet...” I said through a shuddered breath, pressing my cock against his. I held both of our lengths in my right hand and began stroking. It was hard enough to keep myself quiet from the physical sensation, but seeing him trying to keep in his whimpers made it even more difficult.

“Nobody... can touch you... except for me... do you understand?” I growled through clenched teeth, speeding up my hand.

“Mmh... Mhm...” Ozai breathed, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. 

“Fuck... ohh... hmm...” I groaned and closed my eyes, feeling Ozai’s come ooze over my knuckles. I came soon after, letting my orgasm rock through every inch of my body. We sat there for a moment, just panting into the crooks of each other’s necks. 

“Looks like we made quite a mess,” I chuckled once I caught my breath. “Clean it up for me, will you?” 

Ozai scooped up a large amount of our seed and licked it clean from his fingers with ease. 

“Good boy,” I cooed, gingerly carding a hand through his hair. “Very good boy...”

***

“He didn’t feel like talking much today. But don’t worry, I’m far from giving up. I’ll be back next week with a few new... interrogation methods to speed up the process.”

Zuko nodded, his chin in his hand. 

“Sounds good,” he said. “And... again. Thank you so much for doing this. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Always a pleasure, my lord,” I said with a smile, giving a low bow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaoooo sorry it took me literally 4 months to write the second chapter 😭😭i hope y’all can forgive me

“I’m sorry you didn’t get much out of him last week. If you want, the guards and I can join you this time,” Duyi said, slightly out of breath from keeping up with my long strides.

“I appreciate that, Duyi. But I’ve still got a few tricks up my sleeve before I’ll need any help.”

The guards and I were now walking down the stone steps, my heart racing at the realization that I would be seeing him again very soon. I tried to maintain my composure, and hoped that my tangled fingers would not give away my excitement. When we reached his cell, I didn’t even bother giving the guards a briefing before rushing in. 

There he was... facing the wall and picking at a spot on the ground, shoulders miserably slumped forward. I cleared my throat and stepped forward, gripping the bars. He seemed to flinch a bit, but did not turn around. 

“Don’t be rude,” I mumbled, slipping the key into place. “Show some respect and look at me.” 

At that, Ozai whipped around, golden eyes studying me like a messenger hawk. He stood immediately, and it was then I realized how imposing he really was when he stood up straight. He all but lunged at me, fingers lacing through my hair as our lips crashed together. I had to admit, his kissing skills had improved since our last meeting, and I had to bite back a laugh at the thought of him practicing on his hand. 

“This week must have been awful for you... having to resist touching yourself every time you thought of me coming back, hmm?” I whispered against his lips, earning a shiver from him. I ran a hand down his side and trailed my fingers at a painfully slow pace down his abdomen, abruptly stopping just below his naval. He sighed helplessly at that, and I grinned maliciously through half-lidded eyes. 

“You didn’t think I would satisfy you this quick, did you?” I said in a cloying tone, tracing light circles just behind his left ear. “No... we’re taking it slow this time, whether you like it or not. But first, I think a change of setting is in order.”

As hard as it was, I pried my hands away from his body and forced his hands behind his back. Using the cuffs I kept hanging from my belt, I bound his hands together just tight enough to leave angry red marks around his wrists.

“Walk,” I instructed, giving him a harsh shove forward. He did so, and I felt his wrists trembling slightly beneath my fingers. I swung the door open, causing Duyi and guards to tumbled backwards in shock.

“Uh-! S-sir?” Duyi said suddenly, his spear pointed at Ozai. 

“Weapons down, gentlemen,” I said curtly. “I’d like you to escort me to the torture chamber, please.”

At that, I felt Ozai tense slightly, then relax. Boy, was I in for a good time. 

“The t- yes sir! Of course, sir. Right this way,” Duyi said, running a shaky hand through graying hair. He led the way, his guards following close behind. I kept one hand on his shoulder, feeling every muscle twitch with anticipation. 

We stopped in front of a wooden door where a well-muscled guard stood, arms crossed in front of her chest. Her eyes went to me, then Ozai, then back to me, a slight scowl making her ice blue eyes look three shades darker. 

“Who are you?” she asked, her feet planted firmly on the ground. 

“I’m-“

“Wait, no. I know who you are. You’re the Fire Lord’s little pet,” she said, adding a smirk at that last part. 

“Right hand man, if you will,” I said with a slight cock of my left brow. Seems as though somebody had woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

“Abhi, please. Be respectful,” Duyi interjected, but I put a hand up to stop him.

“It’s alright, Duyi, thank you.” I took a step towards the guard, my lips curling into a slight smirk. “You’re Water Tribe, correct?”

“Earth Kingdom colonies. But go ahead, assume another thing about me.” she gave my cheek a slight pat.

“My apologies... Abhi,” I said, bowing my head slightly out of respect.

“There’s no need for that. I wouldn’t expect a rich, privileged Fire Nation boy like you understand.”

Now this... this was getting a bit tedious for my taste. I had gotten so caught up in this guard’s attitude that I almost forgot the reason I needed the chamber in the first place.

“Right... well, as lovely as this conversation was, I’m afraid I’m going to need the chamber now,” I said, attempting to step forward, only to have a strong hand rest on my shoulder. 

“Not so fast. I’m going to need to set the devices up first. If you had told me earlier instead of just strutting your merry way in here, maybe we could have arranged som-“

“Open the door. I’ve got everything sorted out,” I cut in, getting more and more impatient by the second. Abhi shot a glance at Duyi, who gave her a stern look.

“Whatever. Just don’t expect me to help you with anything,” Abhi grumbled, unlocking and swinging the door open. I ignored her walked straight inside, using my back to slam the door shut. I surveyed the room, finding that it was surprisingly organized for a torture chamber. Judging by the look on his face, it seemed that Ozai was having similar thoughts. There was a board in the center of the room, and I took his hand and led him over. 

“Lay down on this for me,” I said as I unhooked his cuffs. He obeyed, stretching the length of his torso along the board. I gave the side of his neck a kiss and a quick nip, then pulled his raggedy prison tunic over his head. I stood back for a moment, admiring the way his lithe muscles stretched across the board... the way his sculpted abdomen was rising and falling with each nervous breath.

“You’re... something else,” I whispered, running tentative fingers across his smooth chest. He smirked at that, and I pretended not to notice the way his ears burned a light pink at my comment. It was without a doubt a fact that thousands of Fire Nation citizens would lust over him while he was on the throne, and he would pay no mind to them. But this... this was different. There was no power to fill his thoughts anymore. No... it was just me and him.

I left a trail of kisses along his collarbones, down the middle of his chest, and reached the trail of thin hair above his groin. His cock was straining against the thin pants, completely flush against his left thigh. I traced it with my finger tips, ghosting soft kisses over the cloth. At that, his hips bucked against my hands, and I pulled back altogether.

Ozai gave a pained growl. “J-just touch me already, fuck!”

I couldn’t help but smirk a bit at that. I pressed my forehead against his, slightly nudging my nose against his. 

“How do you want to be touched, Ozai?” I whispered against his mouth, feeling him shiver almost violently. 

“U-use your hands...” he said meekly.

“Use my hands to... braid your hair? Bend? Scrub these filthy walls? I can do a lot with my hands, Ozai... you’re going to have to be more specific,” I purred, using my knee to part his legs ever so slightly. 

“Wrap it around my... wrap it...” he stuttered breathlessly, hands moving aimlessly about my wrists. 

“Your cock?” I finished the sentence for him, reaching into his slacks and gripping the base painfully tight. Ozai yelped and grasped my shoulders at the sudden contact.

“What’s wrong? Isn’t this what you wanted?” I asked, beginning to stroke up and down at a painfully slow pace. Ozai was staring at my feet, his breath coming in shutters. I ran my free hand up his chest, past his neck, and slipped two fingers into his mouth.

“Suck,” I ordered, speeding up the strokes on his cock. He obeyed, flicking his tongue between my index and middle finger to give everything an even coat. 

“Yeah... that’s it...” I mumbled, feeling my pants grow uncomfortably tight. 

I pulled my hand away from his cock and mouth, yanking his trousers down past his knees and watching him shiver at the sudden coldness. I slipped a hand down the inside of his left thigh, my two fingers still slick with his saliva.

“This might feel a bit new to you. But I need you to just breathe, okay? Can you do that for me?” I whispered, stroking his neck gingerly. He bit down on his lip, most likely already knowing what came next. But nonetheless, he nodded.

“Good boy,” I said, pressing my lips to his as a reward. Sucking on his bottom lip, my slick fingers circled his rim, feeling the sensitive muscles there twitch. I sunk my pointer finger in, surprised at how smooth the slide was.

“Spirits, Ozai. Have you.. done this to yourself before?” I asked, chuckling at the way his neck flushed at my comment.

“Once or twice. I was.. just curious is all,” he said sheepishly, eyes darting to the floor to avoid eye contact with me.

“Excellent. This makes things all the more easy for me,” I grinned, slipping a second finger in. He gasped at that, eyes squinting slightly at the sensation. I pushed my two fingers in and out, getting his hole used to having something inside.

I used my other hand and planted a firm smack to the right cleft of his ass, causing him let out a pained moan, but a moan nonetheless. Our lips connected again, and this time he used his tongue to explore my mouth as i slipped a third finger in. He whimpered against my mouth, sloppily attempting to keep the kiss going.

“Shh... you’re doing so well for me, so well,” I cooed against spit slick lips, reveling in the sound of his pained pleasure. “I think you’re ready for my cock.”

I pulled back, earning another small whimper from him as I pulled my pants down, cock slapping against my stomach. Pre-cum was oozing from the tip, and I used my thumb to smear it along the head. Ozai was eyeing my cock hungrily, his legs still trembling from my fingers. I lifted his legs up and positioned them on my shoulders, running my hands along well muscled legs in the process. 

“W-wait,” he said suddenly, and I looked up at him. “Are you-are you going to put the whole thing in?”

“Not if you can’t handle it. But... I’ll take it slow, okay? Just make sure to use your words,” I said softly, seeing relief flood his body language. “I won’t hurt you.”

I positioned the slick head of my dick at his willing hole, and this time he leaned forward to kiss me. I moaned into the kiss as I slowly pressed the head into him.

“Mmh-! Ah~” he breathed, jaw clenching.

“Are you okay?” I asked honestly, cupping his cheek. 

“Y-yeah. Please. Keep going,” he groaned, gripping onto my shoulders.

I nodded, the entire head filling him completely.

“Look at you... stretching around my cock so nicely..” I said, nearly shivering from the pleasure. I slid further in, halfway down my length. Ozai began to pant, his nails digging into my shoulders. I got a few more inches in, and hit a spot that caused him to let out a breathy cry.

“Fuck- right there! Right there, ohh fuck,” he moaned against my neck. I hit the spot again, pulling in and out to repeatedly stimulate the gland. Soon enough I began thrusting, all sense of self control out the window. I pressed my sweaty forehead against his chest, snapping my hips back and forth and making sure to abuse his prostate every time. 

“I’m- ah~! Fuck, I’m-“ Ozai cried out, his nails drawing actual blood from my shoulders.

“Come on Ozai, I told you to use your words,” I said breathlessly, taking his cock in my hand and pumping in time with my thrusts. He came not even a split second later, his eyes rolling back as ribbons of his hot cum coating my hand and wrist. 

“Yeahhh that’s it. Such a good boy, look at you. Such a good boy,” I praised him with a smile, still pumping his softening cock to completely empty him. 

A familiar heat began to build in my lower abdomen, so I gave him and few more thrusts and was about to pull out when-

“C-cum inside me. Please,” he begged, cheeks flushed and sweaty.

“I- are you sure?” 

“Yes, fuck~! Please, j-just c-“

I released myself into his tight heat, and he whined against my neck as my cum spilled down the sides of my strained cock. I groaned, making sure all of my release was shot inside of him, and finally pulled out. White, sticky liquid gushed from his twitching hole, and I nearly collapsed on the ground from the sight.

We sat on the ground simultaneously, both positively breathless from the stimulation. I laid my head onto his chest, breathing in his still musky scent.

He thread his fingers through my hair, then rested a hand on the back of my neck.

“You should torture me for answers more often... sir,” Ozai teased, and I snorted and smacked his forearm playfully. 

“Behave, and I just may take you up on that offer.”


End file.
